Only a man
by feathersofbronze
Summary: Dom/Kel. Written in a French exam, so it probably sucks.
1. Chapter 1

He's only a man

I mean, it's not as if we've been together for years. Of course not.

It's not like he doesn't spend every night he can in my room. Of course not.

It's not like I'm in love with him. Of course not.

It's not like yesterday he told me he loves me and wanted to marry me. Of course not.

It's not like I didn't overreact and run away, and spend the rest of the night in the stables. Of course not.

It's not like I'll ever marry him. Or bear his children. Of course not.

It's not like he'll ever want to look at me again, or even be in the same room as me. Of course not.

It's not like he's not coming into the mess right now. And looking around. It's not like he'll ever notice me, here at the back, plate of food in front of me, Jump by one leg, a sparrow on the table. Of course not.

It's not like he's getting his food and walking this way, ignoring his friends, his hair in his eyes again. Of course not.

It's not like he's stopped beside me, where I look blankly at him. It's not like my heart doesn't ache at the sight of him. Of course not.

"Kel, is this spot taken?"

"Of course not, Dom."And never will be, but by you.

"Kel, I wanted to..."

"Dom, I'm..."

"You go first."

"Kel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Dom. And I just wanted to say I love you, and I'm sorry. "

There's a long silence, while we steal glances around the hall at our friends.

"I won't ask you to marry me again. Just come back?"

"Not even if I want to marry you?"

"You... you want to marry me?"

"Of course. How could I not? I love you."

Then he leans across and kisses me. And I kiss back. Totally ignoring that there's a whole roomful of people in front of us, most of who have been searching for some kind of blackmail against us for years. But that's the Own for you.

When we look up, the room's staring at us. Dead quiet. Except for a muffled choking sound coming from where Neal sits. He would have to be eating when he notices us.

We look at each other and laugh. Trust Neal.

_Written in the middle of a French exam. Just goes to show what happens in my head when boredom and the French language rear their heads. Might be a one-shot, might not._

_If you feel like it, review. I know it sucks, just tone down the flames, ok?_

thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

I've ruined it. Ruined it! What was I thinking, asking her to marry me? I wasn't thinking, that's my problem.

Whenever I'm around her, I never do. I can't. My brain must be addled from all those healer potions Neal's made me drink over the years.

But I love her. And I know she loves me. She must. Or is it all a lie? Maybe she loves someone else. Maybe she doesn't love me…oh gods, don't even go there! Don't let me just be a replacement for someone else! Please, gods, no! Don't even think about that!

Maybe she's at the mess hall. I've already been to the practice courts. She's not there.

But if she's at the mess, if she's by herself, I'll apologize. Maybe, just maybe, she'll take me back.

If she's with her knight-friends, I'll give up. Accept she's gone. Accept my love, my lady knight, no longer wants me.

Maybe I'll try to forget her. Maybe I'll try to move on. I can't even kid myself. I never will.I'm at the doors to the mess hall now. Deep breath. Open the door. The place is almost full now.

Kel's got a table all to herself, way at the back, almost invisible. But I can see her. It's almost like she's glowing, the way she always draws my eyes to her. I look down, slightly startled, to realize I have a tray of food in my hands, too lost in thought to realize what I've been doing for the last few minutes.

I'm walking towards her, ignoring my friends in the Kings Own, ignoring the Knights table, where Neal sits. I'm ignoring my squad. They watch, confused for a few seconds, as I ignore them and walk past, headed towards the back of the room. Towards Kel.

I blink, lost in my thoughts again, and I'm standing only a few feet from her. Just looking. I move forward, until I'm next to her, but still facing her.

She blinks up at me, and I find my voice. "Kel, is this spot taken?"She looks stunned for a few seconds, like she never expected me to look at her again, before smiling and speaking. I feel my heart break.

"Of course not, Dom" I sit down and we eat quietly for a few minutes before speaking.

"Kel, I wanted to..."

"Dom, I'm..."

"You go first."I smile inside. Trust Kel.

"Kel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Dom. And I just wanted to say I love you, and I'm sorry. "

I'm stunned. She still loves me? For real? Buy why does she feel sorry? It was my fault! There's a long silence, while we steal glances around the hall at our friends.

"I won't ask you to marry me again. Just come back?"

"Not even if I want to marry you?"

"You... you want to marry me?"

I'm stunned. She wants to marry me? She wants to marry me!

"Of course. How could I not? I love you."

I'm marrying Kel! And she loves me! Without a second thought, ignoring the teeming multitudes in the mess, I lean across and kiss her. And forget about them. Now, it's just me and her. I don't even care about the men, or the fact that we'll soon be the butt of much teasing. Too soon, we pull apart, and notice the whole mess has fallen silent.

Well, except for Neal choking. I smile, and pull her back. It's time they knew, after all


End file.
